


Hold on tight

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the best way to end an argument is with one of them pinned to a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on tight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and in response to/trade with [Marie's wonderful art](http://mariedraws.tumblr.com/post/78585537810/did-someone-say-wall-fucking-bonus-bones-nsfw).

At this point, Leonard didn't even care what they were arguing about when the fight began. All he could think was how Jim couldn't seem to _stop talking_.

"Shut up, Jim," Bones hissed and it was half a second between that and Jim's hands fisting in his black undershirt to push him flat against the dorm room wall with a dry thud. A bolt of pain shot through his shoulder blades and spine and Bones smirked.

Jim glared in response before crashing his lips against Leo’s, sliding his hands down to the button of his jeans and undoing it, zipper quickly following. He pulled away from his mouth to slide his pants down and kicked off his own too, getting back on his feet within seconds, palms flat on the wall a few inches above Bones’ shoulders. Leo’s lips curled up again. “This will only work to shut you up if you get on your knees, darlin’.”

This time, Jim smirked back. “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.”

He took Bones’ wrists in his hands and brought them back up to the wall, pinning them above his head. He leaned in to lick a stripe up his neck and then bit down hard at the spot that joined with his shoulder.

He pushed his hips against McCoy’s earning a groan and a bite on his earlobe.

“You think _you’re_ gonna fuck _me_ quiet, Jimmy?” He growled, heavy and low, as Jim freed them of their shirts.

Jim just hummed his agreement and kept working at Bones’ skin, teeth grazing over his chest and down his torso, stopping to suck bruises at his hipbones as he tugged at his increasingly tight briefs and pulled them off, tapping each of Bones’ ankles to signal him to step out of them. After throwing them aside, he took his wrists to pin them against the wall again, this time just with one hand, leaving the other one free to reach down and start stroking him. The pace was painfully slow, designed only to get him as worked up as possible without ever being nearly enough to really feel _good_.

Bones fought against a whine. “It’s gonna take much more than that to shut me up,” he teased, voice gruff and still way too under control. Jim didn’t reply, instead keeping his mouth occupied with biting and sucking over the already marked skin of his shoulders.

Jim felt Bones thrust into his hand once and immediately let go of him. He held the grip on his wrists for a second, long enough to hear the whine of protest, before dropping them too and crossing the room to reach for the bottle of lube in the bedside drawer.

He walked back to stand in front of Bones as he slicked up his fingers, lips twitched up in an almost mischievous grin. Leo snorted, apparently unimpressed. Jim dropped the bottle and took a step forward, pressing up against him, teeth scratching up his jawline.

Jim curled the fingers of his right hand into a fist so he wouldn’t waste the lube all over Bones’ thigh when he reached behind it to nudge at Leo to lift it up. He loosely guided it to wrap around his back and leaned in to whisper “hold on tight” into Bones’ ear with a smirk. Whichever snarky retort he had for that was replaced with sharp intake of air when Jim slid two fingers knuckle deep into him without warning. Leo’s relaxed state quickly gave way to tense muscles everywhere as he dug his heel hard into Jim’s back.

Jim’s free hand slid up Bones’ toned chest and back down his arm, locking their fingers together and bringing them up to hold his hand against the wall next to Bones’ head. It was oddly romantic, considering this wasn’t exactly the passionate love-making type of situation, and neither of them wanted it to be.

Jim worked dexterously inside him, scissoring and sliding and working him open quickly. This wasn’t the main act and he wanted to be done with it fast.

“C’mon, Jim, just fuck me.” Bones breathed between dirty, sloppy kisses, determined not to fall quiet. Jim responded by pushing in another finger, then another after a just a few slides.

He was sucking relentlessly at the spot just behind Bones’ ear, a bruise already forming and quickly growing more and more purple. It was going to be impossible to hide and the thought just made him suck harder. Bones grunted and forcibly turned his head to bite at Jim’s earlobe.

“I want you in me, darlin’,” he drawled, “I wanna feel myself around you.” Jim curled his fingers inside him until he found the spot to start rubbing at just the right away to make Bones squirm. “Make me lose control.” He added, keeping his voice as even and low as he could.

It was a dare and it sounded like one, ringing clear in Jim’s head. He slipped his fingers out of him in one swift motion, without a thought to the sudden discomfort the sudden loss would cause Bones and enjoying how clear it was in the whine he let out.

Jim freed himself from Bones’ leg and then quickly stripped out of his briefs and picked up the bottle from the floor where he’d dropped it, pouring it generously on his hand before dropping it again to slick himself up. He stepped close to Leo and gave his own cock a few slow strokes as he returned Bones’ leg to the place it had been wrapped around Jim’s back.

He let go of the grip on himself and hooked his arm under Leo’s other leg too, helping Bones wrap himself around Jim before he lined himself up and started pushing in. Even though Jim had rushed the prep a bit, Bones was loose enough for Jim to push without pausing until he was all the way in.

Bones breathed out Jim’s name and urged him on. “Move, darlin’, please don’t leave me waitin’.”

Jim didn’t take another second to start thrusting into him, but after a few seconds he groaned out a “no” and stopped still inside him. He gripped tightly at Leo’s sides to ease him off the wall just long enough for Jim to drop to his knees a little further back, angling Bones’ spine back so he could rest his shoulder blades back for support.

He gripped Jim’s biceps tightly and Jim’s hands slid down to Bones’ ass, who still had his legs wrapped around Jim and started digging his heels in again once Jim began rocking into him.

Jim quickly settled into a fast rhythm and soon he had Bones moaning in absolute bliss over him, his head resting against the wall. Jim’s lips latched onto his exposed neck and he bit and sucked large marks all over it, his hips bucking up and the pace never wavering.

The position they’d settled into allowed Jim to angle every thrust perfectly, and that was a lot of what had made his success in really fucking Bones quiet so easy. Well, he was far from quiet, but he was the perfect type of loud and that’s what Jim wanted.

Bones’ mouth was hanging open as he was fucked against the wall, and he was so beyond it that he couldn’t even find it in himself to curse or spew out the usual litany of Jim’s name over and over. All he could do was moan and fuck if that wasn’t edging Jim on more than he wanted it to.

“You’re coming first,” he panted as his hips started stuttering a bit too much, wrapping one hand tight around Bones’ cock and pumping it

as in time with his irregular thrusts as he could. “And you’re gonna do it soon, you hear me?” Bones cried out wordlessly at the twist of Jim’s hand over the head of his cock and nodded just enough for Jim to actually see it.

Jim worked fast and hard into him, and it wasn’t long before Bones’ cry echoed in the room as he came hard between their bodies, spilling over Jim’s hand and their stomachs. As soon as he relaxed against him, Jim pulled out and slid from under him, leaving Bones sitting on the floor.

“On your knees, Bones, quick.” He ordered as he stood up. Bones looked wide-eyed at him before shifting to comply with the command.

Jim signaled for him to move as close to the wall as possible and he scooted until his feet were touching it, leaning with his back flat against it and his arms stretched behind him, palms flat against it, trying to add to the support. He felt weak as he still shook from his own orgasm and he had no idea how Jim expected him to do this, but still a second later there was a thumb lightly pushing his chin down to open his mouth wide and push himself inside.

Bones obediently closed his lips around Jim’s cock and took it in, not that he had much of a choice, since his head was pressed against the wall and there was no way for him to back away. Jim was making sure he didn’t gag, though, sliding in slowly and setting a manageable pace. He knew Bones could take it all if he did this right, he’d proven that to him countless times. The only thing new was the control, since he always just let him suck his brains out but he never really fucked his throat like this.

When he was sure Bones could take him, he started thrusting all the way in and pausing to let him swallow when the tip hit the back of his throat. Jim fisted a hand in Bones’ hair, the other one flat against the wall to hold the rest of his body as still as he could. He looked down, taking in the sight of Bones’ eyes closed and his lips wrapped perfectly around his dick, bobbing his head along with Jim’s thrusts.

Jim felt himself shivering and start to stutter, so he pulled out of Bones’ mouth and pumped his own cock once, twice and soon he was coming all over his face with a sharp, wordless cry. Bones’ mouth was still hanging open and he caught as much as he could of it on his tongue, licking over his lips when Jim was spent and panting hard above him.

When he felt he’d regained enough strength in his limbs, Jim helped Bones to his feet and dragged him to bed, both slumping down on their backs before Jim reached for something to clean them up.

They stayed unmoving until their breaths were even, then turning on their sides to face each other.

They weren’t quite sure what the fighting had been about but they both mumbled their apologies before Jim’s signature smirk crept back onto his lips. He just _had_ to take a moment to gloat about his victory before pulling Bones close, who had no energy to do much beyond rolling his eyes at the smug bastard he loved and placing a kiss to his shoulder before quickly starting to drift off to sleep along with him.


End file.
